


Between Land and Sea

by soymilklatte



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Romance, Teninch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose Tyler needs some time to herself.





	Between Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is or where it will be going. Will mostly just be a series of ficlets/drabbles with moodboards for each chapter (because I like them).

She dreams about it what it will be like as she has her morning cuppa. She isn’t running away, not really. She is an adult who has been living on her own since she graduated from university. She can go where she wants, when she wants. That’s why she has packed a bag, is locking up her flat, and is planning to drive her car in whatever direction strikes her fancy at any given moment.

She has no plans, other than finding some peace and, maybe if she’s lucky, her own sense of self, and that suits her just fine.

Rose Tyler, Vitex heiress and media darling, simply wants a break from the constant parties and paparazzi and her mother relentlessly pushing her towards an unending parade of eligible and respectable young men and, ’ _Honestly, Rose, I just don’t understand why you won’t give any of them a chance. They’re all so handsome and come from good families. Is it too much for a mother to want to see her only daughter happy and settled? Maybe hope for some grandchildren whilst I’m still young enough to enjoy them?_ ’

So, she is definitely not running away (because that is childish and she is not a child), no matter how much it might feel like it. She is just taking some time for herself. She turns up her music as her one plan for the day takes shape, get out of London.

Two weeks later and she finds herself someplace called Broadchurch. The name is vaguely familiar, Rose thinks she may have heard it mentioned in the news a few times, but she isn’t certain and it isn’t really important and she doesn’t really care.

What she does care about is that it is quiet, there’s a beach, and a seemingly endless view of the sky and the ocean. 

Rose thinks about art, about painting, about photography and ’ _Yeah, this will do just fine_.’

**Author's Note:**

> { thank you for reading and the moodboard for this part can be found [here](https://paleblusea.tumblr.com/post/170094041758/she-dreams-about-it-what-it-will-be-like-as-she) }


End file.
